Forever (Uma x Harry One-Shots)
by SoaringEagle11
Summary: This will be a series of random Harry x Uma one-shots, which will not be in order.
1. Always The Hard Way

"Harry, please-"

"Go away, Uma. It was your fault we lost; you should have kept fighting!"

"But Ben-"

"I don't want to hear about anything how the prince of Auradon convinced you that taking over his beautiful land was a bad idea. We had a plan. You're a pitiful captain."

"No I'm not..."

"Don't speak to me again." Harry glared at Uma and she reeled back, eyes wide.

 _He's never spoken to me like that before. I thought he loved me!_

It was true; Harry had confessed his love for her shortly before they had left for Auradon the first time and she'd never seen him so angry. Similar thoughts raced through her mind as she irritably walked into her mother's fish-and-chips club.

Surprisingly, save for her first mate, her whole crew, including Gil, was lounging in the main room of it. As Uma entered, they turned in sync to face her. Gil stepped forward toward her and all the pirates' gazes hardened into glares as he began to speak.

"Uma, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About how there is a new captain in town. Harry."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Now get out of the way!" She attempted to push past him, but two of the other pirates moved to block her and Gil grabbed her arm and yanked her backward.

"I told you to MOVE!"

"I knew you'd never step down from your position, so there has to be another way to get rid of you."

"What the heck are you saying?"

He didn't respond and she took in a deep breath, ready to say something, until Gil grasped her other arm and another pirate fetched a sword, turning around and slicing it straight through her stomach.

"No... please..." Uma managed to breathe out despite the pain shooting through her body. Gil pushed her away and she crashed to the floor, blood pooling from her body. Another of the crew took a second weapon- a flail- and swung it toward her head. She barely managed to roll out of the way and tried to run, but all the other pirates all had weapons as well and one stabbed her in the leg. Ignoring it, she tore back toward the door with the knife still buried in her skin, pushing open the door and barging straight into Harry, which made her fall at his feet.

"Uma?" Harry gasped as he saw her. "What- what happened to you?"

"Harry?" She blinked, her vision blurry, as she barely recognized him. "How could you do this to me?"

"Wait, wh- what did I do?"

"The crew betrayed me. Gil said they had elected _you_ as their new captain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You betrayed me too!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Harry reached down to help her up and Uma clenched her teeth as her feet slipped and she collapsed into his arms. "Why would I... hold it, did they do this to you?"

She nodded, then winced as he shook off his hook and placed a bare hand on her stomach. "Ow, get off."

"I'm so sorry, Uma..."

"Well, just get me back to the ship and leave me alone. It's not like you care about me."

"How could you ever think that's true?"

"You told me that I had betrayed you and I should never speak to you again."

"Uma, you know I'd never mean any of that. I love you and that will never change."

"Are you sure they weren't telling the truth?"

"I will speak to the crew myself and make them see that you are still our captain. If they don't agree, I can probably sneak you away to Auradon and we can make a life there. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Can you please forgive me?"

A moment went by and then Uma nodded slightly. "I- I forgive you." She kissed him briefly and then passed out.

"Uma!" He quickly rushed her back to the ship right to the medical bay.


	2. Lifesaver

**Uma's P.O.V.**

I was furious at myself. I'd wanted my crew to have a second chance at Auradon, but King Ben absolutely refused to let us! I have to bring the barrier down, for the good of the Isle, but no one understands that. Honestly, people! Traveling down to the dock was bringing back really bad memories.

The barrier had been pushed back after my failed takeover of Auradon and it's been so long since then that I can't remember. My ship was destroyed and I felt a hot surge of rage flow over me as I pressed my right hand against the barrier keeping us in. It sent a flaming shock right through me and I flinched away.

 _But maybe I could bring it down..._

I clenched that same hand into a fist and with all of my might, I slammed it against our prison wall. The pain that shot through me after nearly made me give up on my mission, but as soon as it cleared, I did the same with the other hand. Not even the tiniest crack appeared.

"No!" I shouted, pushing against it more. The agony coming after threatened to sweep me away. What was going to happen to me? Would this kill me? If so, I didn't care. I wanted to die. No one would care. No one cares for me. Not a single person. They all think I'm weak.

 _It doesn't matter. If anyone cared about me, they'd show it. But it's final. My life is over, literally._

 _Goodbye, Isle of the Lost._

 **Mal's P.O.V.**

I never thought I'd be going back to the Isle, but here I am. My motorbike zoomed across the lake as fast as I could make it go. It had a special Auradonian power that allowed it to break through the barrier and as it did, I slowed it to a stop on the dock.

Yes, I'm aware that we moved the barrier back but it's for the good of the Isle of the Lost residents. However, I believe we should let Uma, Harry, and Gil have a chance there. I managed to convince Ben of that and since I didn't want to let him come, I came instead.

After I got off my bike though, the ground shook and I nearly fell. Blinking, I stood up straight and looked around, trying to see where it was coming from.

 _What the hell? UMA?_

 _I can't believe it!_

But I was seeing it for myself. Her pirate hat had fallen and her expression was tired and irritated at the same time; I had never seen her like that before. What was even more surprising was that she continuously kept smashing her fists against the barrier, sealing my belief that she would keep trying to bring it down.

 _She can't be thinking straight though. For her, it's impossible to just break through without the special magic. Is she trying to kill herself?_

I turned and took off. I couldn't do this on my own. There was only one person who could stop her from making a mistake as big as this. I had to find Harry Hook.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

It was a great day. Well, as great as a day could be on the Isle of the Lost, which isn't too much really. It's always cloudy and dry, which doesn't match my mood. Unfortunately, I didn't know that I would be in for a very big surprise soon enough.

I was just having some fun with Gil in Ursula's Fish-and-Chips, which is really the only place he goes these days. It's a bit dangerous, but it doesn't matter; we're fine. I'm a bit worried that Ursula will take her wrath out on her, but we'll be fine; I can fight tentacles.

All of a sudden, I spotted Mal bursting in, panting heavily as she ran up to me. I narrowed my eyes. What was she doing here?

"Harry!" she gasped out. "Uma... needs... your... help... trying... to break... the barrier."

"WHAT?!"

"You... heard me. She's trying... to break... the barrier... with... her bare hands."

"But she could destroy herself that way!"

"Which is why... I... came to get... you..." Mal took a few deep breaths to regulate herself again. "You need to hurry."

"You're right; she may not have much time left."

 **Uma's P.O.V.**

Blood was now running down my arms. Every so often, a tiny crack would appear in the barrier, but just as quickly as it had come, it would zip up once more. Honestly, I don't know how much longer I can go on.

 _God, this hurts so badly. Please, just let me die soon so this can end. I'd prefer anything to this. Let me die, let me die, let me die..._

I pulled back to give the hardest slam I could muster, tears rolling down my face, and as soon as I hit the barrier once more, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and drag me backward. No matter what, I couldn't stay conscious any longer and I hoped so much that I was dying.

 _I'd be so much safer when I die, no longer having to worry about whether or not I've failed Harry and Gil..._

And I could feel nothing more.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"Uma, wake up!" I shouted frantically, fighting the urge to shake her. Her arms were covered in slashes and blood. Mal did the best she could to clean her up with her magic but unfortunately, she couldn't close up all the major wounds in her skin. I was still frightened because those were the ones bleeding most. But the most important thing I need to know hasn't been asked yet... is she still alive?

"Uma..." I knelt down beside her, took off my hook, and pulled her into my arms, placing one hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse. _Oh, please tell me she's still alive!_

Then I felt it. It was faint, but it was there. _You're not dead!_ I thought in relief. _I would never forgive myself if you died._

"Uma..." I murmured again.

Then her eyes opened and she slowly tried which was so relieving to me that I couldn't hold back what I was about to say next. "Uma, I wish I could have been here sooner do you wouldn't be hurt at all. I- I- I love you."

 **Uma's P.O.V.**

Now I know I'm not dead.

But it was so refreshing to hear him say that. I'd known for a while that he loved me, but he's never said it out loud before. I sat up and leaned into him and instead of kneeling, he sat down beside me, wrapping both legs and arms around me to move me in closer. It felt so nice, despite the fact that agony was still rushing through me from the many impacts on the barrier.

"Uma, what were you thinking?" I heard him say next.

"I- I wanted to go to Auradon..." I admitted. "I thought that you and Gil and I would have more of a chance there and we could learn to be good. But I asked King Ben and he refused immediately."

"Actually..." I looked over Harry's shoulder, blinking tears from my eyes as I saw Mal come up beside him on the dock. "I talked to Ben and persuaded him to give you, Harry, and Gil a chance at Auradon."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, but I don't know if that will happen if you kill yourself before I can tell you."

"Mal... I'm sorry. For everything. I never should have tried to take over Auradon. I deserve anything bad you'll do to me."

"Uma, she healed you," Harry added.

 _Ugh, I hate it when he's right. Not._ "Thank you so much, both of you."

It does makes me a bit nervous how nice she's being to me, but I don't care. Harry loves me and I'm going to Auradon. I suddenly felt his lips on mine and as I slowly returned the kiss, I closed my eyes, seeing the future stretch out before me in my mind, with so many possibilities for the future. Who knows what we could get up to in Auradon? This will be the best thing to happen in any of our lives.

Yet I could never forget that one future I saw if one person (that wasn't me) made the most horrible mistake of their lifetime and tortured me for what they thought they would need to take to plunge the world into darkness. Oh well, who cares, that will never happen, especially not when Harry is around for me.


	3. A Heartbreaking Existence

"How could you just give in and let that stupid prince and the weak dragon girl convince you not to fight for claim over Auradon?!" Ursula yelled, lashing out at her daughter with a tentacle and sending Uma crashing against the wall.

"Mom, I- I'm sorry..."

"You can't just say you're sorry and expect me not to tell you that you are a disgrace to the name of evil!" Her face was contorted with rage. "I wish I had taken over Auradon when I had the chance and not let some mind-numbing excuse for a villain attempt to do it in my place!"

"But I'm not just anyone; I'm your daughter!"

"Exactly, which shames me even more!"

Uma tried to get up, but Ursula hovered three tentacles above her, ready to whip her until she was immobilized. "I wouldn't," she warned. "Not unless you want these to demolish your life experience."

Anger burst through her mind. She couldn't believe that her mom was pushing her around like this! She _was_ a disgrace to the name of evil.

She saw it coming before she felt pain. Pain, for the first time in her life. Real pain. Ursula's tentacles swished through the air, slamming down onto her chest. She bit her lip to not make a sound, not that anyone would hear her since the soundproof kitchen door was closed. Her mother withdrew for a moment, staring at her coldly.

"Stop... please..."

"My daughter, you do not seem to understand that you deserve a punishment for failing what you set out to do. We do not fail. We always excel and you violated the most important rule of the sea witches." Her tentacles wrapped around her waist and Uma stiffened. They had a hold that could break a person's bones. Despite the fact that she'd never kill her own daughter, Ursula, being the cruel witch she was, probably wouldn't think twice about breaking parts of her just to teach her a lesson.

Then Uma's secret came into being. This was the only time she was ever afraid; whenever her mom did this to her. After the injuries, she'd just drag herself back to the ship to rest, but if she was broken, then she would have to seek someone else's help. No one was ever allowed to come in the kitchen except her at this time of day, so she was on her own for that moment.

Ursula twisted her to the side so she could glare right into Uma's eyes. Another tentacle lifted above her and smashed down on her body with a force so hard that it immediately shattered two of her ribs.

Again, more pain. This time, she did cry out, not being used to any at all. Instantly, she was ashamed. She'd never done that before and now she'd likely have to step down as captain for showing weakness- if anyone knew. But it was always likely that someone knew.

The next 30 minutes were spent with her eyes tightly shut as Ursula thrust her against the wall over and over again. The door was locked too, so no one would be able to figure out where it all came from.

 _Ugh, I don't know how much longer I can deal with this._

Ursula had beaten her up plenty of times before for things she considered crimes against her mission to take the world as her own and had been crushing her about this one since it happened, but never hurt her so badly before. Did she not believe there might be other chances?

 _Wait a minute..._

Then she remembered being invited to Auradon.

 _Oh no, I can't tell her that; she'll literally kill me if she finds out I'm considering turning good. But I don't care; she needs to know._

"I need to tell you something!" Uma cried suddenly.

Ursula stopped in mid- hit. "What do you want, my pathetic excuse for a daughter?"

"I- um- I-"

"Say what you need to say before I stop trying to listen."

"I- I recently got invited to Auradon and I... accepted."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it's- it's true... leaving in a few days..."

"HOW DARE YOU, UMA!" she yelled with an animalistic shriek. "HOW DARE YOU ACCEPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU BELONG ON THE ISLE! IS ANYONE ELSE GOING WITH YOU?!"

"J- just Harry Hook..."

"Ah yes, I forgot about the little bond of love between you two, which is not even allowed on the Isle of the Lost. WELL, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER OR NOT, BUT I HOPE THAT HARRY WILL BE SO HAPPY WHEN I THROW YOUR DEAD BODY AT HIS FEET! HE SHOULD NOT HAVE BETRAYED THE ISLE EITHER!"

"No, don't!" Ursula flung her against the far wall and she slid breathlessly to the ground, one of her legs broken, leaving her unable to run. Her tormentor was on her once more in an instant, tentacles sliding up to Uma's throat, ready to strangle her and make her pay for betraying the world of evil...

Then the door burst open, thrown clean off its hinges as Harry Hook darted through the remains of the opening. In shock, one of Ursula's tentacles drew back and whipped against her daughter's neck in the process. She fell back with a fading cry, slipping into unconsciousness.

Harry saw Uma first and his mouth opened, unable to let out a sound. Then he regained his voice and began to shout, growing louder with each word.

"What are... you... DOING?"

Ursula merely chuckled, swinging more tentacles around to block him. He dodged them as they attacked and ran over to Uma.

"Uma... wake up..."

He glared over at the sea witch. "Honestly... to your own daughter!"

Ursula glared back. "She's no daughter of mine. Not anymore. Not since she stopped being evil."

"But it doesn't matter if she's evil! Let her choose what she really wants."

"That might work with any other villain parent on the Isle of the Lost, but in the Ursula clan, punishment for betrayal is always imminent."

"But you're basically trying to kill her!"

"Yes, exactly. She will not be going to Auradon.

"She is and she's coming with me."

"Not if she's left you first."

Harry took off his hook, placed it in his pocket, and picked Uma up off of the floor, astonished by how lightweight she was. He shifted her body so her head with the black pirate hat could rest on his shoulder and her legs lay limply across his left arm. Even with eyes closed, her face still contained an expression of agonizing pain and he winced as he noticed scars patterned along her legs. She drew in a breath, which was shaky and slow. But even though no visible wounds could be seen on her skin besides those, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. How long had Ursula been doing this to her?

 _Mal is still here on the Isle because she came to invite Uma and I to Auradon and she's about to leave. I need her to do a magic scan on Uma to see if there's anything unusual about what happened to her now._

Without a second thought, he rushed toward the doorway, avoiding Ursula's lashing attacks and darting out of the fish-and-chips shop. He knew that Mal would be at the edge of the Isle, ready to enchant her magic bike and leave. Fortunately, he saw her raise her hand just as he turned the corner and caught her in his line of vision.

"Mal!" he called desperately.

She looked up. "Harry, what are you doing here? I told you I was going back to Auradon until I come back in a few days to take you as well." Then she saw Uma. "Is she okay?"

"Mal... Ursula's been hurting her. Not just today, but daily." He gestured to the scars as he lay her on the ground. "Then today, which I heard from outside the 'soundproof' door, she admitted that she and I had accepted the invitations to Auradon and then..." He took in a shuddering breath. "If I hadn't gotten there, Uma would have been killed."

"But she looks like she was just knocked unconscious; what am I supposed to do?"

"Something else is wrong with her; I can feel it. Mal, you are the only one who knows how to do the spells for internal scans; do you think you could do one now?"

"I can try." Mal places a hand on Uma's chest and murmured some words under her breath. A green light spread over both of them and quickly disappeared right after. However, some of it remained on Uma, casting bright green shapes. The purple-haired girl sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"Usually, she would have woken up by now, but I've figured out why she hasn't. It's pain that's keeping her down. Two of her ribs have broken and one's completely shattered. The shattered one has pieces that are cutting into one of her lungs, which will make it hard for her to breathe." She sucked in her own gulp of air. "How long has she been like this?"

"I just found her, so I don't know."

"If you don't know, then we can't risk moving her anywhere else. I'm going back now, so I'll tell Fairy Godmother that she needs to come urgently."

"Alright, but please hurry back."

"Fairy Godmother can break the barrier herself; I need to get back, but I promise I'll tell her immediately and she'll get here in literally 10 seconds."

And she was gone. Harry shivered as he gazed at Uma. She was so still, so vulnerable. He placed the hand that had previously held the hook on her forehead. Her dark skin had turned slightly caramel and her body was twitching uncontrollably.

 _Uma, I never imagined that something like this could happen to you. And why... why was your mother really trying to kill you? That's the most horrible thing any villain could do. But then, Ursula was always the worst out of everyone._

This was the first time he'd ever been scared before.

Then a bright white flash of light flooded the area and Fairy Godmother appeared right beside him.

"Harry Hook?" she proclaimed questioningly. "I was told by Maleficent's daughter that there was an emergency here involving Uma that required my attention." She then spotted Uma.

"There is!" he snapped.

"I see." There was real fear in her brown eyes as she leaned down next to them. "Mal told me everything. Magic can fix some this, but it will take time and..."

"Will it be painful for her?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. Very much."

"Oh no..."

"Listen, do you want her to survive and get to Auradon?"

"Very much."

"Then come with me." Another bright flash of white light appeared around them and the two of them suddenly appeared back in the Auradon Medical Hospital. Uma had disappeared and only yellow stood around him, with Fairy Godmother in its midst.

"Where'd she go?" he asked frantically.

"I transferred her to the emergency wing for wounds that can be healed somewhat by magic. The healers-"

"Wait, what do you mean by somewhat?"

"Harry, even if they manage to do this, she'll still need some type of surgery."

"NO!"

"I'm so sorry, but I'm just glad we were able to get you guys off the Isle of the Lost. It's been three months since Uma turned good, but didn't let it show and Ursula just won't let it go, huh?"

"How did you know that?"

"Mal told me everything. Literally everything."

"I just hope Uma will be okay."

Silence fell for a few minutes before it was broken again. "You love her, don't you?" He nodded. "It's okay. Here at Auradon, we can always express our feelings without getting nearly murdered."

"I'm grateful that we were able to come early though; she wouldn't survive another day out on the Isle."

"Calm down; I'm sure she'll be fine now."

He waited for two square hours for news of Uma's condition, but nothing was yielded to him and after Fairy Godmother disappeared, he was left alone. Finally, Mal emerged from one of the many hallways, a worried look on her face.

"I- is everything okay?" he questioned.

She sniffed. "The magic took a while to fix up some of her injury, but she still needs surgery. The non-magic nurses said you could visit for a short time before they need to do it, but... I'm still really worried." Mal beckoned to him and he followed her down the hall toward a solo room on its own, the door open and the lights dim. She led him inside and flipped on the lights. From the single bed inside, the injured blue-haired pirate jammed her eyes shut from the sudden brightness and gripped the sheets tightly. Mal sighed, dimming the lights again.

"Uma?"

No answer. She was still dressed in her outfit from before and her pirate hat was clutched snugly in her arms.

"Uma, please say something!" Harry walked over and sat down on the bedside.

She opened her eyes and grasped his hand. "Hey. How are you doing right now?"

"I should be asking you that first."

"I'm so sorry I scared you though."

"It wasn't your fault, it was all because of your mother."

"I know." A tear slipped from her eye, which nearly made him gasp because he'd never ever seen her cry before.

"It's okay, Uma, I'm here. Let it all out."

And she did. Mal shut the door as Harry took Uma into his arms and she began to sob, tears dripping onto her lap as she cried her heart out, never feeling more ashamed in her life.

All of a sudden, he was told he needed to leave.

"No!" Uma hissed as he got up from the bed. "Don't go!"

"Do you want to be okay or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, I'll see you later."

It hurt him so much to see her mournful expression as he walked away and knowing that she had to get surgery wasn't making it any easier to bear. He forced the thoughts out of his mind as he walked away.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Two days passed and Harry kept fiddling with his new "phone" that he'd gotten, waiting for Mal to call him and tell him that everything was okay.

Finally, it came. He put the phone to his ear and held his breath as the small voice of Maleficent's daughter came through.

"Harry, you need to come to Auradon Medical immediately. Don't ask any questions; just come."

 _Oh no... it's over._

When he arrived there, the halls were empty and he sat down on a chairhe waited anxiously and expectantly for someone to come and tell him that it had all gone wrong and Uma was dead and his life was over and...

"Harry?"

He spun around.

"Uma!" Without thinking, he rushed forward and lifted her into his arms. She grimaced a bit, but allowed him to do it. "You're okay!"

"Ow, be careful, you're hurting me."

"Sorry." He set her on her feet. "Are they releasing you now?"

She nodded.

"Yes!" He swept her into the air again.

"Don't get your hopes up yet; I still won't be back in school for a few days." Wincing, Uma pressed a hand to her chest.

"You'll still be fine, right?"

"Yeah." She sighed and planted a kiss on him. "I'm just glad you care about what happens to me, especially when I've practically got a target on my back."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling that I might not be completely safe at Auradon this year."

"Uma, that's crazy."

"I'm just warning you."

"But it's okay. Whatever happens this year, I will stand by your side."

"Harry, thank you."

She closed her eyes.


	4. Secrets

_**Warning: Contains mature content.**_

 **Uma's P.O.V.**

My name is Uma Ursula. I was once the greatest villain on the Isle of the Lost and now I am practically the most hated person in the nice world of Auradon. Ever since I got out of the Auradon Medical Hospital, everyone keeps trying to hurt me again. I went to check out sword-fighting practice after school once and Lonnie nearly stabbed me with her sword at the end, randomly dancing over to me and swinging it at my shoulder. Couldn't I just be forgiven already?

Harry and Gil and I were all there and my room was right next to Harry's, but that night, even knowing that he was next to me, I couldn't sleep. Laying awake in my bed with a pirate-hat nightgown covering me, I knew I had to do something. Okay, let me rephrase what I said before, Lonnie did stab me. My shoulder was stinging so badly that I was really hoping that I could just fall asleep at that moment. But I couldn't. I glanced out the window, looking up at the full moon, and threw off my dark blanket, leaping out of bed. Every time I close my eyes, I see my mother trying to hurt me one more time. I hate that crazy look in her eyes when I know she doesn't care if she kills me. And someone else... someone who's never trusted me and has always wanted me dealt with. I see him most of all and... it scares me so badly.

"Harry?" I murmured as I stepped out of my room. His door was closed, but I was the only one who he gave a copy of the key to his room to, so I had brought it to open the door.

"Uma, is that you?" I opened the door to find him sitting on his own bed, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, it's me."

"It's 11:30 at night; why are you here?"

"I- I couldn't sleep."

"And why couldn't you sleep?"

I bit my lip and walked over to him. "Nightmares."

"So scary that you had to come over here? You're never scared."

"I was tonight."

"Wait, why?" He moved over to make room for me to curl up next to him.

"I told you. Nightmares."

"There has to be more to it than that though. You only come to me at night when you're having a problem with your emotions."

"I do in the day too though. Everyone in Auradon hates me."

"How is that possible? It's been forever since..." He hesitated for a moment.

"No, you can say it. It's been forever since I tried to take over Auradon and got defeated by Mal and King Ben."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine." I slipped under the blanket with Harry and gently rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and it felt so good. It almost made me want to tell him what was going on, because it wasn't just the nightmares hurting me and it wasn't about Lonnie; it's so much more.

"Uma, tell me what's going on. I can see it in your eyes; something is seriously wrong."

"Fine, I- I'll tell you."

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I hated seeing her like this. Finally, she was about to tell me what was bothering her. I moved one of my arms back. (I still have it, but I've stopped wearing my hook since I came to Auradon.)

"Listen..." she murmured quietly. "Ever since we've gotten to Auradon, someone's been attacking me every night. Tonight was the only time they never showed up, but they warned me in a note one night that if I didn't leave my door open every night, they'll break in and kill me. Still, whoever they are has hurt me every night and I don't know how to stop it." Uma pushed the blanket off and slowly pulled her long nightgown up a bit below her thighs.

 _What the...?_

Many long, red, painful-looking scars were stretching up her legs and covering them in complete red. I touched one of them and she winced.

"Don't touch them, please," she sniffed.

"Sorry. But why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I didn't want them to hurt you too."

"They wouldn't, though. My mission is to protect you and you're making it really hard to do that."

"But-"

"No buts, Uma. You're staying with me tonight and tomorrow, we're going to King Ben to sort this out. I'm not letting them hurt you any longer."

Uma sighed. She swept her aqua-blue hair over her shoulder and moved in closer to me. I was torn between enjoying the comforting warmth of her body against mine and the knowledge that she was hurting so badly that she was nearly killed every night. She curled herself against me and we both soon fell asleep.

 **Uma's P.O.V.**

I was terrified when we woke up early the next morning. My scars were on fire and I nearly couldn't move. Harry woke up soon after I did and he helped me get dressed and get ready to go see King Ben.

 _I know I can't do this, but I trust Harry to handle it. But honestly, did he have to force me to wear shorts? I just hope I can change later, because I don't want anyone to see the scars... or... anything else..._

When we arrived at his office, I could barely breathe at this point. I temporarily remembered what was inflaming the scars on my legs and it was bad, but I was especially not telling the king. Harry opened the door and led me in. King Ben looked up from the work he was doing on his desk and immediately spotted him. I ducked behind Harry before then though.

"What are you doing here? School begins in 20 minutes."

"I came to tell you about something I found out from last night. Uma, come on out."

 _Okay, I definitely can't do this._ "Not happening, Harry."

He was stronger than me though, so he pulled me to his side.

Ben flinched when he saw me and I didn't blame him. I doubt that anyone wouldn't do that if they saw them.

"What happened to her?" he gasped.

"Uma, you explain."

 _Thanks a lot, Harry!_ I had to tell him. But when I was finished, I began to feel dizzy. Harry put his hands on my shoulders and tried to calm me down, but it was a bit late for that. All of a sudden, I couldn't hear anything else and eventually, my body became numb and my vision went black.

 **Ben's P.O.V.**

When I saw Uma collapse, it really scared me. But why has someone been attacking her every night? Her dorm at Auradon Prep should be safe even if she'd locked the door. Still, I needed to find out what was up. Someone was attacking Uma during the night and since I've already checked to see if any villains have escaped from the Isle, it has to be a student at Auradon. But why would someone do that? I gave everyone strict instructions to be nice to Gil, Uma, and Harry.

Those scars... something looked familiar about them. Some were too long to be from stab wounds and even then, those would just disappear eventually. Did someone here still use... magic?

I had to find out what was going on. A feeling rose up inside me that if the person wasn't stopped, Uma may not have much longer to live...

She had to skip school that day and I called Fairy Godmother to come see her. It was unsettling how she used the be the captain of the Isle and now, someone's hunting her down even after she changed sides. She stepped into my office and since she'd woken up by then, Uma ducked behind Harry again.

"Can you help her?" I asked, slightly panicking.

"I don't know," she replied as she glanced at her. "These might be scars that can't even be healed by other magic. I think someone stabbed her many times, then cursed so that the scars would remain and hurt her forever. But... who would do something like that?"

I didn't know. But it turns out, someone might have already known.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

"One of the crew," I blurted out suddenly, grabbing everyone's attention. Fairy Godmother blinked at me slowly. "What do you mean?"

"When you took us to Auradon, one member of the pirate crew must have managed to follow us. He knows how to control others; it was the only power he had and he must have brainwashed Mal to help them attack Uma. She's the only one with magic."

"Would she have known it was her?"

"I doubt it; she might have been wearing a magical disguise to hide herself just from Uma and did the same for him."

"If this is true," Ben added, "then we have to find it. We can invite others over from the Isle, but they can't come." He lowered his voice and whispered, "Harry, I think you should hide in her room tonight so you can catch him if he comes with Mal."

Doesn't he know I'd do anything for her? "Definitely," I whispered back. "If it means peace at Auradon again, I will do it."

 **? P.O.V.**

It was time. Once more. Keeping my hand on her shoulder, I led the green-eyed Mal over to Uma's dorm room. Sure enough, the door was open, but I stopped before I opened it. The night I hadn't come, she must have told Harry and he would have told King Ben and Fairy Godmother. I looked at the the knife in my pocket and took my hand off Mal's shoulder to get it. The second I get into the room, I have to dodge Harry so I can get to Uma one last time. Right when I stab her, this knife is cursed to let it bleed for a while, then close up into one of the most painful scars ever. Yeah, call me crazy, but she never should have come here. I don't care what anyone did to her; she should have stayed as our captain.

I took a deep breath... _This is it_...and burst into the room. Surprisingly, no one popped out. I ran over to Uma's bed and looked down at her sleeping form. _She must not have expected that I'd come with someone guarding her, but too bad for her this time around._ I was aiming for a different part of her, so I tore her blanket off and stabbed my knife into her cloth-covered shoulder.

Her eyes flew open and a loud scream of pain tore from her throat. I did the same thing lower down on her arm and she cried out again. It happened a few more times and I even managed to stab her stomach once, then someone behind me yanked the weapon away. I turned to see Harry with an expression of pure anger on his face. He was back.

"Step... away... right... this... minute!" he growled.

"Never!"

"Fairy Godmother, now!"

 **Uma's P.O.V.**

Agony was all I could feel at that moment. My stomach was on fire and I could tell it was spreading to the rest of my body too. My scars burned as I watched the curse of Fairy Godmother hit the other pirate and he immediately crashed to the ground. But I couldn't focus right now. My attacker may be dead, but the slashes in my skin were hurting so badly that I couldn't stop crying. Tears streamed down my face and through them, I managed to see Harry coming over to me. He placed one hand on my stomach and another on my arm. Pain rushed through me. I wanted to run away.

"Uma..." he murmured gently. "These are the last scars you'll ever get. I'm so sorry about what happened to you."

I couldn't speak. Will I ever be able to move again? The fresh wounds on me were closing up under his hands, but they now hurt more than ever. I had to be strong.

"Harry... stop!"

"What?"

"You're hurting me!"

"But Uma..."

I opened my mouth to speak again, but the new words wouldn't come. Blood welled up inside my throat and I choked on it. Harry tried to sit me up to help, but not even he could do anything before I couldn't breathe and the world around me plunged into darkness.

 **Mal's P.O.V.**

I don't know how I got over to Uma's room in the middle of the night, but I do know that I could hear the sounds of whispering inside. The door was open and I could see Harry kneeling beside Uma's bed, running his hands over her under the wide range of lamplight coming from the nightstand. I'd seen her other scars before, but through her ripped pajamas, I could see more on her stomach and arm. Her eyes were open, but as I watched, she attempted to get up, and they closed as she fell back again. Harry began to pound against her chest and as he continued, Uma coughed up some blood.

"What's going on?" I gasped as I walked in. Harry quickly unraveled the whole story to me and then beckoned me to come over.

"I need your help, Mal. She can't breathe; can you do anything for that? I don't want her to die."

"Me neither." I stepped forward and muttered a few words. If this didn't work, I don't know what will. I just can't believe I was the cause of all those horrible scars on her. Why did he have complete control over my mind?

My attention snapped back to Uma as she began coughing again. Harry leaned her up against her headboard and began to massage her chest. She could breathe again, but there was something else I still just wasn't getting.

"How did they follow us all the way to Auradon?"

Fairy Godmother emerged from the shadows and surveyed me questioningly. "I don't know," she sighed. "But he's dead now, so we can't ask any questions. The barrier will be reinforced so that no one can break through anymore." Then she melted away again.

Uma sat up with wide eyes, nearly rolling off the bed, and Harry caught her as she did fall. My heart caught in my throat as Uma opened her eyes and I was able to see the scared expression on her face. I felt myself be wrenched apart as I saw it. I'd never seen her that way before and it was pretty terrifying.

"Mal..." I jumped when I heard her call my name. "Come here, please."

My feet moved on their own accord as I walked over to her. Harry placed Uma back on the bed and I instinctively reached my hand out to run fingers through her long blue braids.

Her emotional pain was mine too.

 **Uma's P.O.V.**

It was extremely humiliating for Mal to see me like this, but I didn't care. When she tried to stroke my hair, I let her, then pushed her away after a moment.

"Uma?" She looked at me like I was doing something wrong. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I couldn't look at her anymore. "I never was."

"Why?"

If my eyes could glow red, they would be doing that this instant. "Have you even been watching what's happened today? I'm never going to be the same after now."

Harry spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"He tried to kill me!" I snapped, everything finally pouring out. "Before the unknown note that was sent to me second, he personally controlled me, took me deep into the forest, and nearly made me stab myself. I managed to override his control at the last moment, but he came after me late that night. That night... he-" I swallowed nervously. "He raped me and left me in the forest until morning. I'd passed out and was barely able to wake up and make it back to my dorm before everyone started waking up."

"But I came in later and you seemed fine. Plus, you never mentioned it that night you came into my room," Harry gasped.

"It hurt so bad that I thought I could never tell you. Not all of those scars were from regular stab wounds; he stabbed me at times when I refused to cooperate."

"Let me see."

"Not happening."

"Is that why you made me go away when I wanted to help you get dressed the day we went to see King Ben?"

"Yes."

"Speaking of..." I followed his gaze as he turned around and we saw Ben walk into the room.

"NO!" Despite the roar of pain inside me from the movement, I flipped onto my hands and knees, backing up against the wall.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't tell him!" I snapped.

"Uma, I have to."

Ben sighed. "Something is going on and I'd like Harry to tell me what's happening."

"Harry, don't do this to me!"

It was too late. He spilled everything to him and I felt all the more humiliated when I saw Fairy Godmother materialize out of the shadows too. They'd all been listening.

There was nothing left. My secret had been revealed.

 **Ben's P.O.V.**

The weight of what Harry just revealed to me nearly knocked me over. I can't believe that this pirate hated her so much that he had the nerve to do this to her. The body in front of me vanished as I walked toward Uma and Harry. Harry dragged her back from the wall and she hissed in pain.

"Uma, I need to see what happened to you."

"Never!" Her cry made me thankful that the walls of all Auradonian dorms were soundproof, but I exactly knew why she was refusing to let anyone see what had happened. Harry, despite Uma's valiant protests, managed to strip her pajama pants from her body, revealing the ends of the previous scars she'd had.

But this time, it was different. Her thighs were completely inflamed with red and dried blood crusted on the sides. When Harry reached out to touch her, she winced and pulled away, her chocolate eyes widening as she grabbed the flannel jeans back from Harry to put them on. Tears dripped from her eyes, but when I instinctively closed the door, she realized she had nowhere else to go. Slowly, she sank back onto the bed, crying into Harry's arms.

"It's too late," she sobbed. "It's too late to ever do anything about it."

I had to leave at that point, beckoning Fairy Godmother and Mal to follow. I wish they hadn't been watching, but Uma was right. It was too late to do anything about it; I just had to hope that Harry would take care of her for the night.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I knew and at the same time, I didn't know what to do. Uma was so... destroyed... in a way that she felt like nothing was worth living for anymore. How was I supposed to fix this?

"Uma..." I sighed. "He's gone now. It's all over. It'll all be okay."

"I don't think it will be," she whispered in reply.

"Why do you think that?"

"I really can't think straight right now; the pain is killing me."

"Well... maybe I can help."

She knew what I was thinking. "No, not happening."

 _I need to give her a sedative._ Luckily, I came prepared. I took it out of the compartment I'd stowed it in within my pocket and held it up. I'd disguised it to look like a painkiller, but it was just a heavy sedative, which I'd engineered a bit to make her fall asleep as soon as she took it and make her sleep the rest of the night. She took it and swallowed it and just as I predicted, the effect was instantaneous. I gently cradled her in my arms, removing her lower pajamas once more. Once more, I knew I'd come prepared. I reached up to the drawer on her nightstand and took out a bottle of soothing cream. I'd used it once for her and I'll use it again. The bottle poured some of it on my right hand and I gently began to rub it against one of her legs. Even with closed eyes, I could see the slightest hint of a smile of her face as I ran my hand along all her scars and bruises. I rested her head on my lap and put my hands together, then began to stroke the scars she'd received tonight on her stomach and arm. Tomorrow, I'll make Lonnie apologize for the one she had given her.

The skin around her scars grew lighter from the cream and I hoped it would soothe her emotions too. When I was finished, I dressed her again, planting a small kiss on her lips as I laid her back in bed, with enough room for me to get in next to her as well.

"Oh, Uma..." I held her tightly as I slipped her underneath the covers with me. "I wish none of this had happened to you."

I never want to let go.

 _All secrets have been revealed and it's changed people._

 _It's changed_ _ **me.**_

 _I want to protect her. I_ _ **need**_ _to protect her._

 _Because Uma is my whole world._

 _Without her, I'd be nothing._

 _And I would do_ _ **anything**_ _to make sure she was always free of any pain._

 _I love you, Uma. 💖💎_


End file.
